


By Your Side

by Rach4040



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, btw theres alcohol consumption and a little bit of swearing in here!, honestly this is just self indulgent fluff, hungover myungbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: warning: alcohol consumption + (slight) swearing





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> warning: alcohol consumption + (slight) swearing

Bin felt warm, cuddled under his blanket that he had dragged out from his dorm room, the small fire crackling in the fireplace radiating sheer warmth and, most importantly, with Myungjun snuggled into his side, one of Bin’s arms around Myungjun’s shoulders to keep him close. Though the firewhiskey he and Myungjun had consumed quite a bit of earlier that night was probably part of that feeling of warmth and contentment, too. The half-empty bottle had been placed a little way away from the snuggling pair earlier when they first settled down in this position.

Before retiring to one of the smaller fireplaces and respective couches and armchairs in the common room, the two and almost the entirety of the older Gryffindor’s had been celebrating their house winning the last Quidditch match of the school year and, therefore, that year’s Quidditch Cup with some adult beverages that they’d snuck into the school after the last trip to Hogsmeade. The common room had been packed with students, loud music playing on a seemingly ancient record player that looked ready to collapse any moment. As the night progressed most people had returned to their dorm rooms to go to bed, Myungjun and Bin’s closer friends included. Only few people remained as the sky outside the windows grew darker, moon and stars shining brightly, and even fewer as it started to lighten up again, pink and gold replacing darkness.

Bin giggled, burrowing his head closer into Myungjun’s neck to stifle the sound. Myungjun cringed, mumbling “That tickles, Binnie,” giggling a bit himself. Bin merely let out a ‘Mmh’ in response pressing his face closer into Myungjun’s neck, both arms circling around the older’s shoulder now. Gentle kisses were pressed to Bin’s hair, breaths growing slower, more relaxed, against Myungjun’s skin, who pulled Bin’s blanket closer over the both of them as best as he could.

 

When Myungjun blinked open his eyes only a few hours later the world was way too bright, a painful throbbing behind his temples as he took in his surroundings. When he turned his head to look at Bin, still snuggled into his side, still asleep and peaceful, Myungjun felt his neck and back protest, both uncomfortably stiff from a night spent sleeping on the floor sat up against a couch.

There were more people in the common room now, voices loud and chipper, too loud, too chipper, if you were to ask Myungjun and his headache. Slowly Bin stirred, groaning and closing his eyes a second after opening them due to the bright light. “Shit,” he murmured. “Why’s it so loud?” A pout formed on his lips, grumpy from having just woken up, and he buried his face in Myungjun’s neck again, who let out a noise in agreement.

Tiredly, Myungjun grabbed the blanket they were still covered with and dragged it up over their heads, covering them whole and blocking out the sunlight and at least some of the noise.

They stayed like that for a while, until they felt ready to face the world with all its noise and bright lights and movement. And even then they only did for a few minutes, the time it took them to stumble to Myungjun’s dorm room and fall into his bed, drawing the heavy curtains around them and snuggling well into the day, exchanging small kisses and mumbled words of misery.

**Author's Note:**

> this doesnt have anything to do w my other astro hp au from like a year ago btw
> 
> also, this was written late at night so... im sorry for that. its less fluffy and *cute* than id originally planned so i might rewrite/edit/add to this when im more awake. goodnight frens
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
